Destination Darkness
by Konoto
Summary: Yomi ha secuestrado a Kurama y Yusuke intentará salvarlo, pero tendrá que pagar un precio muy alto al hacerlo. HieixKurama, KuronuexYouko. yaoi, lemon. Cap. 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo fic.. nueva historia... Hola! A todos los que ya me conocen, y mucho gusto a los que me... leen por primera vez... soy Konoto-chan para servirles, bien, comencemos...

**Advertencia:** este es mi primer fic de Vampiros (y rezó por que no sea el ultimo XD), contiene lemon, rape, algo de suspenso, etc...ah!... se me olvidaba, este fic contiene en su mayoría Shonen ai y yaoi, así es... me niego rotundamente a escribir algo que sea de otro género, homofóbicos y todas aquellas personitas a quienes no les guste este género, ninguno de mis fic es ni será apto para ustedes, vayan y busquen otros fics que puedan satisfacer sus necesidades, si se quedan el riesgo va por su cuenta, no me hago responsable de lo que lean, y si te gusta el yaoi, pues bienvenido, adelante, pásale, siéntate, ponte cómodo/a y espero que disfrutes de la lectura!...

**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, yo no lucro con ellos, solo los utilizo para crear historias que entretengan al lector.

**Parejas:** YusukexKurama, YomixKurama, HieixKurama... ¿por qué?... pues... por que se me da la gana!... cof, cof...Ejemm, gomen me he exaltado un poco u/u es la falta de azúcar, me pone algo... irritable.

**Importante:** Si usted lector encuentra ofensivo el contenido de este fic, hágamelo saber para cambiar el rating o para que me de sus quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas, felicitaciones, en los review por fa...

† **Destination Darkness... **†

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter I**

**The beginning...**

Nuestra historia se data hace mas de 500 años atrás, en Europa, el viejo mundo... lugar donde la oscuridad se cierne amenazante sobre el territorio y el mundo, una oscuridad capaz de tragarse de un solo bocado todo lo que hay a su paso, enterrándolo en lo mas profundo del vació; pero en vez de cubrir todo con su manto de forma rápida... va en contra de esto, y avanza de forma lenta pero firme, prolongando de forma cruel y siniestra la existencia de todo ser que es acechado o consumido por ella.

Una oscuridad que duerme durante el día, y los mortales al ignorar la propia existencia de esta acechante oscuridad, salen a disfrutar de la vida como todas las mañanas, ignorando que muchos caerían presas de esta de las tinieblas y serian consumidos por estas al caer la noche.

Para los mortales el tiempo es indispensable, cada minuto cuenta, cada minuto que pasa los acerca mas y mas a su muerte. Pero para los seres de la oscuridad, el tiempo no importa, por el mismo hecho de ser lo que son, tan solo mórbidas y amorfas sombras de lo que alguna ver fueron en un lejano pasado, solo esperan el ocaso para salir y arrancar vidas inocentes de forma cruel y aterradora... sin piedad alguna.

Pero muy pocos de estos mortales son elegidos para formar parte de la oscuridad, y los elegidos no tienen ninguna opción a tomar, algunos son arrancados de sus familias y hogares... tal y como ocurrirá en nuestra historia...

Todo comienza en Londres, una de las ciudades mas hermosas del mundo, capital de Gran Bretaña y del Reino Unido, punto clave del comercio mundial, lugar de grandes catedrales, museos, cuna de grandes artistas, ciudades de cielos grises y grandes bosques, lugar de origen del Royal Opera House y de las salas de conciertos mas grandes e impresionantes de todo el mundo; ciudad donde la noche amenaza con caer, lugar donde la oscuridad comienza a despertar de su sueño, lista para alimentarse de vidas humanas: frágiles, insignificantes, débiles... mortales.

El cielo estaba comenzando a ser pintado de las hermosas tonalidades naranjas del ocaso que al pasar el tiempo se vuelven violetas, azules y al final todo es negro... todo este espectáculo era observado por un joven, que apoyado en un árbol veía el ocaso; su largo cabello, rojo como la sangre misma era mecido por la suave brisa nocturna, sus bellos ojos esmeralda fijos en el atardecer... era un joven alto, delgado y muy hermoso, tenía unas facciones muy bonitas y finas, y una cálida sonrisa que derretiría un iceberg en cuestión de segundos, unos labios llamativos, bien definidos y carnosos, una figura bastante atractiva y sensual.

Cuando de pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo por la cintura, abrazándolo por la espalda... y unos labios se acercaron para susurrarle al oído...

--Mmmm... ya sé por que te gusta tanto venir aquí Kurama.-dijo la voz, provocando un sobresalto en el joven pelirrojo.

Al principio no supo quien era, y se puso nervioso... pero cuando escuchó esa voz susurrarle al oído sus dudas desaparecieron y reconoció al instante al dueño de la susurrante voz.

--Oh!... eres tu Yusuke...- dijo volviéndose para verlo de frente y sonriéndole dulcemente.

--Y a quien esperabas!...-dijo con burla.- Te extrañaba...

--Y eso?.- preguntó confundido.- ¿por qué?...

--Cómo que "por que"?...- preguntó con falso enojo.- No te he visto en todo el día...- su tono de voz cambió a uno mucho mas sensual y provocativo.- Crees que perdería la oportunidad de ver a mi prometido al menos una vez al día...- dijo provocando un violento sonrojo en Kurama, no sólo por lo que dijo, sino por que su cuerpo estaba muy pegado al suyo.

Hacía ya un año y medio años que estaban comprometidos... había sido un acuerdo entre las dos familias. Yusuke y Kurama eran grandes amigos desde la infancia; los líderes de ambas familias eran socios y dueños de empresas de gran importancia en Europa y gran parte del mundo, y por ende eran bastante ricas y poderosas... y ambas decidieron unirse por medio y base de la unión marital, (Konoto-chan: matrimonio...), y como ninguna familia tenía mujeres casaderas, ya que estas ya estaban comprometidas con sus respectivos compromisos, pues no tuvieron problema en unir a sus únicos y reales herederos... pero esto tenía un pequeño inconveniente, todavía no se podía llevar a cabo esa unión, ya que ninguno de los dos cumplía aun la mayoría de edad, (Konoto-chan: en esa época la mayoría de edad se cumplía mas o menos a los 23 ó 24 años de edad...), Yusuke tenía 22 y Kurama 21 años... por otro lado, este compromiso no fue problema para ambos jóvenes, al contrario les favorecía bastante... ya que ellos se amaban uno al otro en secreto, pero en un comienzo guardaban esos sentimientos dentro de sí mismos, por el temor de sufrir un rechazo del otro... de su amor... de la persona que mas amaban, sobre todas las cosas, hasta que se les presentó la oportunidad perfecta; pero bien, esa es otra historia, que por cierto me da un poco de flojera contarla, pero talvez la incluya mas adelante.

Pasando a lo que nos importa... sigamos.

Sin que los dos jóvenes se diera cuenta siquiera, un par de fríos ojos gris plomizo los observaban desde la oscuridad, y una sonrisa extraña se formó en sus labios, iluminando tenuemente su pálido rostro, su largo cabello negro atado por una coleta al nivel de su nuca, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes se escapaban de su prisión meciéndose con la fría brisa nocturna, llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un saco de color rojo oscuro que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, y de su cuello colgaba una brillante y sencilla cruz de plata, no tenía ninguna gema o adorno, era sólo una cruz de plata con bordes trabajados bellamente.

-- Legó la hora...-dijo casi en un susurro, y seguidamente desapareció.

………………………

-- Está oscureciendo, Kurama, será mejor que nos vayamos.-dijo Yusuke poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Kurama en el proceso.

-- Tienes razón.- secundó el pelirrojo.

El cielo ya no tenía mas aquella gama de colores: rojo, naranjas y rosas, ahora era de un frío color azul profundo, no había ni señal de la delicada luz de la luna ni el brillo de las estrellas, era como si un oscuro manto las cubriera por completo.

-- Kurama, no vienes?.-preguntó el pelinegro al ver que el otro no avanzaba.

-- Si, ya voy.-dijo comenzando a caminar apartando así su mirada del oscuro cielo.

-- Tienes frío?.-preguntó Yusuke.

--Ahora que lo dices, hace frío aquí.-observó el ojiverde.

-- Si.-respondió el más alto, rodeando a Kurama por la cintura y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-- Los esperaba.-dijo una voz profunda desde las sombras, asustando a los dos jóvenes.- Te esperaba Kurama.-dijo dirigiéndose específicamente al ojiverde.

-- Quien eres?.-preguntó Yusuke poniéndose delante del pelirrojo (Konoto-chan: woa! Que caballero! te envidio Kurama…).

-- Todavía no es oportuno que sepas mi nombre.-dijo mirando al pelirrojo fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que se sintiera incomodo.- Pronto lo sabrás.-dijo casi en un susurro, y comenzó a caminar hacia Kurama.

No parecía humano, parecía mas bien, una criatura sacada de un libro de cuentos para niños, tan hipnotizante y aterrador a la vez, no parecía que caminara, sino que tenía el paso tan ligero que pareciera que estaba flotando en vez de tocar la tierra con sus pies. Y al estar frente al pelirrojo acercó una de sus blancas manos a su rostro y acarició suavemente su mejilla para acto seguido deslizar sus dedos hasta los suaves y bellamente delineados labios, y sujetando su barbilla selló sus labios con un beso.

-- Mmmmffhh…-solo alcanzó a exclamar abriendo ampliamente sus ojos esmeralda.

-- Bastardo, que crees que haces!.- cuestionó fúrico el pelinegro.

Y lentamente el ojigris rompió el beso, lamiendo los dulces labios de Kurama.

-- Serás mío.-le susurró al oído y desapareció.

Bien, hasta allí por ahora, espero que os haya gustado, espero reviews, gracias por leer.

Ja ne!

†… Y cuando el infierno esté lleno… los muertos caminaran por la tierra… †


	2. Tragedy Part I

†… Y cuando el infierno esté lleno… los muertos caminaran por la tierra… †

**Warning: **Tu homofóbico, vete enterando de que no hay nada aquí para ti, este fic contiene yaoi, lemon y rape (próximamente), así que si lo lees, el riesgo va por tu cuenta.

**Disclaimer:** YYH no es mío, ok, si fuera mío, estaría aquí escribiendo éste apestoso fic? o.ó.

La canción que aparece en el fic tampoco es mía: '_It's in to the rain'... _del álbum: Amarantine, es propiedad de Enya, todos los derechos reservados.

**Contesting reviews:**

**Isaberu:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios que me han halagado bastante nn, aun falta algo para el lemon entre Hiei y Kurama, pero no desesperes, ya llegará, gracias por leer.

**Valsed:** Muchas gracias por dejarme review, y agradezco sinceramente tus opiniones, gracias por leer n.n.

**Caro Jaganshi:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y gracias por tus comentarios; y pues me alegra que te haya gustado la pareja inicial, y ejemm... en cuanto a lo del lemon entre Yusuke y Kurama, bueno, creo que moriré asesinada o.oU... Muchísimas gracias por los halagos y espero que te guste, muchísimas gracias por leer.

**Eali-chan:** pues muchas gracias por leer, y no, no es parte del fic, es TODO el fic, niña; y pues ya vez, me acabo de dar cuenta de tu review, me lo has mandado apenas hace un día, y mira, jaja en menos de dos días ya he actualizado, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste.

**Acid-princess:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, y no, no es Kuronue, a ver, adivina n.n, y pues, Kuronue sale hasta mas adelante jaja, y Hiei también, muchas gracias por los comentarios.

**Dedicado a:** ese capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Nasaki, que espero este fic más de ocho meses, gracias por tu paciencia, y ojala que sea de tu agrado.

† Destination Darkness… † By: Konoto-chan Chapter II: Tragedy... Part I 

_-- Los esperaba.-dijo una voz profunda desde las sombras, asustando a los dos jóvenes.- Te esperaba Kurama.-dijo dirigiéndose específicamente al ojiverde._

_-- Quién eres?.-preguntó Yusuke poniéndose delante del pelirrojo._

_-- Todavía no es oportuno que sepas mi nombre.-dijo mirando al pelirrojo fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo de forma extraña, haciendo que se sintiera incomodo.- Pronto lo sabrás.-dijo casi en un susurro, y comenzó a caminar hacia Kurama._

_No parecía humano, parecía mas bien, una criatura sacada de un libro de cuentos para niños, tan hipnotizante y aterrador a la vez, no parecía que caminara, sino que tenía el paso tan ligero que pareciera que estaba flotando en vez de tocar la tierra con sus pies. Y al estar frente al pelirrojo acercó una de sus blancas manos a su rostro y acarició suavemente su mejilla para acto seguido deslizar sus dedos hasta los suaves y bellamente delineados labios, y sujetando su barbilla selló sus labios con un beso._

_-- Mmmmffhh…!-solo alcanzó a exclamar abriendo ampliamente sus ojos esmeralda._

_-- Bastardo, que crees que haces!.- cuestionó furico el pelinegro._

_Y lentamente el ojigris rompió el beso, lamiendo los dulces labios de Kurama, tomando su barbilla suavemente. _

_-- Serás mío.-le susurró al oído y desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado._

-- Estas bien, Kurama?.-preguntó el pelinegro, preocupado.

-- Yo... si, estoy bien.-respondió algo cohibido.

-- Nos vamos?.-preguntó, aunque más bien sonó como una sugerencia.

-- Claro.-

Pasaron tres semanas en las que no volvieran a ver a ese ser, fueron días normales sin ninguna anormalidad (Konoto-chan: valga la redundancia).

La temporada de invierno comenzaba a dar señales de aparecer, los días se volvían cada vez mas fríos y grises, los grandes árboles de los espesos bosques comenzaban a llenarse con la fría brisa invernal, octubre finalizó abriéndole paso al frío mes de noviembre, abriendo paso también a los trágicos sucesos que se darían a continuación.

Charlie caminaba tranquilamente el amplio jardín trasero, sus cabellos rubios eran mecidos por la gélida brisa matinal, sus bellos ojos verdes miraban un punto muerto en el camino frente a él; en realidad no tenía mucho parecido con su madre, Selene, a excepción, claro está, de sus bellos ojos esmeralda, los cuales habían sido heredados también por su hermano mayor, Kurama; su parecido era más evidente para con su padre, sus cabellos rubio, y su carácter algo más reservado, amable aunque no tan alegre como su hermana menor, Elizabeth, la cual a sus escasos quince años se estaba convirtiendo en una doncella muy hermosa: había heredado el cabello rojizo de su madre y los bellos ojos caoba de su padre, su largo cabello llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde el nombre, indeciso entre mechones lacios y rizos, una encantadora voz y una deslumbrante sonrisa, le encantaba pintar, dibujar y tocar el clavicémbalo que estaba en la gran sala de su casa, era una niña bastante linda y dulce, (Konoto-han: el clavicémbalo es un instrumento musical parecido al piano, mas corto de longitud, se maneja con teclas al igual que uno, tiene un sonido parecido, pero más sofisticado y elegante, es uno de mis instrumentos favoritos n.n).

Se sentó cómodamente bajo un gran árbol y comenzó a leer tranquilamente un grueso volumen, una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer era sentarse en su amplia biblioteca que contaba con libros de casi todos los temas... y todo lo que leía, lo recordaba.

-- Charlie!.-se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina.

Con su mirada buscó a la dueña de esa voz, mas no la encontró cerca.

--Charlie!... Aquí, Charlie!.-dijo la voz, no, no estaba en el patio, ni mucho menos... le estaba llamando desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso, era su hermana: agitando su mano, y sonriendo alegremente; vestía un largo vestido color violeta que resaltaba sus ojos, su largo cabello rojo estaba sujeto en una coleta y algunos mechones le caían elegantemente por el rostro.- Hola!.-dijo riendo encantadoramente.

-- Hola!.-respondió él, agitando la mano hacia la chica y dejando su lectura a un lado.

-- Ahora estoy contigo!.-dijo y desapareció de la ventana.

--Que energía -dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios mientras lentamente se ponía de pie del suelo y se sacudía un poco sus ropas.

-- Hermano!.-se escuchó de nuevo la misma voz, pero esta vez mucho más cerca.

--Elizabeth!... no, no, no!... ouch!.-no tuvo tiempo ni de agarrarse de nada, la chica prácticamente se le tiró encima y ambos terminaron por caer al suelo estrepitosamente.- La próxima vez, Elizabeth, que quieras taclearme, avísame...-le dijo incorporándose, aun con la niña encima de él, (Konoto-chan: se me olvidaba, la razón por la que le puse 'Elizabeth' a la chica fue por que, 'Elizabeth' es mi segundo nombre n.n).

-- Claro... quieres venir conmigo?.-preguntó enfocando sus ojos en los esmeralda de su hermano mayor.

--Adónde?.-preguntó mientras se paraba y ayudaba a la pelirroja en el proceso.

--A la sala.-dijo alegremente, tomando la mano de Charlie y llevándolo con ella.

-- Claro, por que no?.-dijo sonriéndole.

Entre juegos y risas llegaron a la amplia estancia que era la sala: había tres cómodos sillones color crema y en el centro estaba una esa ratona con un jarrón lleno de flores. Y en un extremo de la habitación estaba un clavicémbalo de color caoba claro con un banquillo al lado.

--Vamos, vamos!.-lo jaló hasta el instrumento.- Toca para mi, Charlie.-lo animó la chica.-Por fa.-dijo mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos cafés.

--Está bien.-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente y le acarició el cabello.

Se sentó en el banquillo frente al clavicémbalo, pero después se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia un estante que estaba cerca, abrió una de los primeros cajones de madera y comenzó a buscar algo en él, revolviendo entre su contenido, ¿Por qué nunca ordenaban los cajones como se debía?

--Aquí está.-dijo en voz alta cuando sacó unas partituras del mueble, se encaminó de nuevo y volvió a sentarse, colocó las partituras en la parte alta del instrumento, hojeó los papeles hasta que encontró la pieza.- Está te gusta?.-le preguntó a la niña, señalando.

--Claro.-respondió la pelirroja sonriendo.

Y suavemente comenzó a tocar la pieza, era muy relajante oír el elegante y sofisticado tocar del clavicémbalo en la silenciosa estancia, en la cual el sonido se esparcía suavemente. La chica había arrimado una silla en la cual estaba sentada, con sus ojos castaños cerrados. Y así como empezó la música, terminó...

--Woa!... que lindo!.-dijo sonriendo y aplaudiendo alegremente.

--Gracias... ahora es tu turno.- le dijo, Elizabeth se había incorporado, pero su hermano la detuvo.- No, canta para mi.-le pidió amablemente.

La chica volvió a sentarse en la silla, mientras el chico cambiaba la pieza por otra diferente, y comenzó a tocar una pieza algo más lenta, mientras la niña comenzó a cantar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Every time

The rain comes down,

Close my eyes and listen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en sus labios, una ligera brisa se abrió paso por la ventana abierta, moviendo ligeramente las cortinas blancas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I can hear the lonesome sound

Of the sky as it cries.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa era su canción favorita, no sólo el hecho de oírla, sino que también cantarla, siempre la tarareaba, a veces inconscientemente, y también el no estar sola cantando le alegraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Listen to the rain

Here it comes again

Hear it in the rain

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerró sus ojos y se dedicó sólo a escuchar la bella voz de su hermana cantando, dejando sus presionar cada tecla del instrumento, ya ni veía las partituras, total, se sabía la pieza de memoria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feel the touch

Of tears that fall

-they won't fall forever

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No se daba cuenta hasta que alguien le preguntaba, pero ella, no respondía, simplemente se limitaba a cerrar sus ojos, sonreír dulcemente y seguir tarareando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the way the day will flow

All the things come,

All things go.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La chica se levantó de su hasta ahora asiento y se acercó lentamente a su hermano, parándose a su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Listen to the rain

… the rain …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerró sus ojos castaños de nueva cuenta y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Here it comes again

… the rain …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasó lentamente sus brazos por los hombros, abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras el chico se recargaba ligeramente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hear it in the rain

… the rain …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera, el cielo era de un color gris plomizo, y dejó caer una suave capa de gotas de fría lluvia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Late at night

I drift away

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una lluvia ligera, que después se transformó en diluvio, el agua se precipitaba a cantaros hacia la tierra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I can hear you calling

And my name

Is in the rain

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La fría brisa invernal mecía suavemente los árboles, mientras la lluvia arreciaba mas a cada instante, mojando todo lo que estaba bajo ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leaves on trees whispering

Deep blue sea's mysteries

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto Charlie también comenzó a cantar con la chica, ella sorprendida abrió sus ojos y los enfocó en su hermano, quien sólo le sonrió dulcemente, ella lo imitó, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Listen to the rain

Here it comes again

Hear it in the rain

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La lluvia había mojado su cuerpo hacia mucho tiempo, sentía algo de frío, pero eso era normal, su largo cabello negro estaba completamente empapado, y algunos mechones se le pegaban al rostro, los retiro suavemente con una de sus pálidas manos, y escuchó el canto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Even when

This moment ands,

Can't let go this feeling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus ojos grises se posaron inmediatamente en la ventana abierta del segundo piso, la ventana que daba a la sala y lentamente se encaminó hacia ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Everything when

Will come again

In the sound,

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras adentro ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de la pieza, cantando al unísono, disfrutando del agradable momento que pasaban juntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Falling down,

Of the sky as it cries

Hear my name in the rain

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y terminó, ambos abrieron sus ojos, se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente. Interrumpidos súbitamente por el sonido de unos tenues aplausos en la estancia. Nunca vieron la sombra que apareció cerca de la ventana.

--Los felicito, eso estuvo maravilloso.-dijo una suave y fría voz.

--Quien es usted?.-preguntó el rubio.

--No es prudente decirle mi nombre a un muerto.-dijo con voz despectiva, y desapareció.

-- Adonde fue?.-preguntó Elizabeth.

--No lo se.-respondió.

--Aquí.-dijo la voz desde detrás de ambos jóvenes.-Eres muy hermosa, niña.-dijo tomándola por la barbilla suavemente.-Lástima que a mi no me gusten las mujeres.-dijo riendo fríamente, mientras la chica estaba paralizada al igual que su hermano, ambos sin saber que hacer, el vampiro, (Konoto-chan: si, el mismo del capítulo anterior), dirigió sus labios al delicado cuello de la niña, y lentamente clavó sus afilados colmillos en la blanca piel arrancando un grito de dolor de la chica, Charlie se sentía terriblemente impotente e intimidado, sin saber ni poder hacer nada, hasta que la chica cayó muerta al suelo, y el de pie a su lado mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana con sus ojos verdes abiertos ampliamente, con miedo impreso en ellos, con su rostro pálido; el vampiro se limpió elegantemente la comisura de los labios y le sonrió.- No podrás escapar de mi, si eso es lo que quieres.-dijo leyendo sus pensamientos, lo tomó por los hombros fuerte y firmemente, dando por nulas sus oportunidades de escapar.- Llegó tu hora niño.-dijo susurrante, y rápidamente clavó sus largos colmillos, el chico gritó de dolor, derramando lágrimas de agonía, hasta que lentamente su vista se oscureció, y lentamente murió. El vampiro dejó caer el cuerpo ya sin vida del chico al suelo. Unos suaves toques en la puerta hicieron al vampiro desviar su vista hacia esta, que se abría lentamente, dejando ver a la sirvienta.

--Lamento interrumpir, jóvenes, pero…-y no dijo mas, ya que su vista se posó en los dos cuerpos tirados en el piso de la sala, para después posarse en el cuerpo pálido e imponente del vampiro, el cual desapareció al momento.

Konoto-chan: Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado…


	3. Tragedy Part II

Bien aquí está otro capítulo mucho mas rápido de lo que esperaba, (a pesar de que se supone que debería estar estudiando para los exámenes o.oU) muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que han estado leyendo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que os guste.

**Warning:** Ey, tu homofóbico, vete enterando que no hay nada aquí para vos, éste fic contiene yaoi y algo de Shonen ai, (próximamente lemon y rape), así que fuera de aquí!

**Disclaimer:** YYH no me pertenece, ok? Créanme si lo fuera, estaría censurado e incluso prohibido en muchos países.

**Nota importante:** Este capítulo contiene escenas NC17, a pesar de que planeaba ponerla mucho después, pero hubo un ligero cambio de planes, bueno, bueno, esta bien, fue un gran cambio (he ahí la razón de la tardaza), pero no importa. Si no te gusta el lemon, mejor no lo leas, tápate los ojos, adelántale o yo que sé, estáis advertidos.

**Contesting reviews:**

**Nasaki:** No, el gusto es mío al dedicártelo, muchísimas gracias por leer. Y pues no te preocupes acerca de lo de Yusuke, ya lo platicamos el otro día, de todas formas ya lo sabes, pequeña sádica, ne? ¬¬... anyway, te agradezco mucho tus comentarios y espero que te guste.

**Caro Jaganshi:** En verdad muchas gracias por leer, y bueno... con lo referente al lemon, lo pondré dependiendo de cómo se den las cosas, si el siguiente capitulo se presta para eso, lo pondré, pero sino, perdóname de antemano... me alegra de que te haya gustado la canción, ya que es una de mis favoritas, muchas gracias por tus mensajes, en verdad los agradezco mucho y por seguir leyendo. También te quiero! n.n

**Ealichan:** De hecho ya lo tenía escrito desde mucho antes n.nU, muchísimas gracias por los halagos y tus comentarios, y pues aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste.

**Valsed:** Muchas gracias por dejarme review, y no sólo serán dos víctimas, mujer, sino muchas mas... en fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste.

**Dedicado a:** Nasaki. Ella sabe por qué. Vaya si lo sabe...

**† Destination Darkness † **

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter III: Tragedy part II**

Se limpió suavemente la comisura de los labios con el dorso de su pálida mano, retirando elegantemente el líquido rojo carmesí que pudo haber quedado; miró con sus fríos ojos grises los dos cuerpos que yacían, ahora sin vida, en el suelo de la estancia, uno, mas pequeño, al lado del otro; la cremosa alfombra que cubría todo el piso de la habitación se había teñido de rojo oscuro, formando un pequeño y apenas visible charco de sangre debajo de ambos cuerpos.

Las marcas de sus filosos colmillos resaltaban notablemente en el delicado y blanco cuello de la niña pelirroja, limpia y rápidamente provocadas, el cuerpo pálido, y ahora frío de ésta, se hallaba boca arriba, con algunos mechones rojizos cayéndole sobre el rostro, con sus ojos castaños completamente abiertos, vidriosos... vacíos...

El otro chico en cambio, estaba acostado sobre su costado derecho, con ambos ojos verdes herméticamente cerrados, y el líquido carmesí deslizándose en un fino hilillo por el pálido cuello del muchacho. Afuera, el sonido de la lluvia se acrecentaba mas a cada instante que pasaba, volviéndose casi ensordecedor.

La perilla de la puerta giró lentamente, provocando que enfocara rápidamente su mirada en ella, la puerta de abrió casi sin hacer ruido alguno, dándole paso a una de las criadas de la casa, (Konoto-chan: perdón si se escucha algo degradante, pero así se les decía, y se les sigue diciendo), cargando una bandeja con el almuerzo para ambos jóvenes, que ahora yacían en el suelo, sus cuerpos fríos, inmóviles, pálidos... muertos.

La mujer, amable, piel morena, algo robusta y de pinta bonachona, entró a la estancia con una sonrisa en sus labios, cerró la puerta como pudo porque ambas manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo la bandeja de plata...

--Perdón por interrumpiros mis niños, les he traído el almuerzo y...-

Pero su gran sonrisa se esfumó cual polvo al viento el toparse de frente con la escena que se suscitaba en medio de la sala de estar, sus penetrantes ojos negros se abrieron completamente; azorada, dejó caer la pesada bandeja al suelo estrepitosamente, abrió sus labios pronunciando un grito, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, el color desapareció de golpe de su rostro.

Mientras observaba fijamente a la pálida y alta figura que estaba junto a ambos cuerpos sin vida. La criatura solo la miró fríamente y desapareció ante los incrédulos ojos de la mujer, ésta se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y gritó...

Instantes después varios criados mas se apresuraron a averiguar de donde provenían los gritos, pero al encontrarse con el mismo panorama, algunos reaccionaron de igual forma que la mujer, otros mas irrumpieron en lágrimas y algunos otros sólo pronunciaron susurrantes exclamaciones de asombro y total incredulidad, (Konoto-chan: Lo lamento, creo que escribir 'From The Helm' me está afectando. Dios, otra vez promocionando mis fics; ya, ya, me callo).

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos la terrible noticia se expandió por toda la casa, y bien dicen que las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar... y vaya que lo son.

Ese gris día fue el comienzo de todo... bueno, en realidad no... el momento en el que todo había comenzado no era precisamente ese, todo empezó cuando los fríos y grises ojos de aquel pálido ser se posaron en la delgada figura de Kurama, (Konoto-chan: a ver, que levante la mano aquel que haya adivinado quien es el vampiro... nadie? o.o).

**† Flash back †**

Hacía ya cinco años...

Era un brillante y lindo día de primavera, el sol acababa de salir de su profundo sueño, y aún soñoliento iluminaba la tierra verde con dorados rayos de luz. Como vampiro tenía ya mas de cien años años, y no había cambiado en nada, (Konoto-chan: y seamos sinceras: los vampiros alguna vez lo hacen? o.o).

Miraba distraídamente el paisaje en el poco tiempo que quedaba de luz, por que siendo un vampiro, el tiempo pasaba en un parpadeo, con el tiempo y la experiencia que tenía siendo una criatura de la noche podía salir de día en el pleno rayo del sol, sin sufrir ningún daño, no como los demás, que podían morir incinerados a causa de los rayos solares; caminaba lentamente, distraído, cuando lo vio: parado al lado de un gran árbol lleno de flores, con su largo cabello rojo mecido por la suave brisa matutina, sus bellos ojos cerrados, aunque podía adivinar que eran de un color claro, tal vez azules, grises o quizá verdes, y al momento de abrirlos se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto, los ojos de aquella hermosa criatura eran de un color verde claro, mas bellos que las mas brillantes de las esmeraldas.

Se quedó fascinado desde el primer instante en que lo vio, asombrado por la absoluta belleza de aquel muchacho, que no debía de tener mas de dieciséis o diecisiete años de edad, se quedó sólo observándolo durante... bueno, no supo durante cuanto tiempo lo contemplo, salió de su trance cuando escuchó una voz no muy lejos que llamaba:

--Kurama!... Kurama!.-dijo la voz, al parecer era la de una niña, misma que se acercaba corriendo alegremente por el pastizal, agitando una de sus manos para llamar la atención del joven, quien inmediatamente fijó sus ojos verdes en la niña, y una sonrisa afloró de sus llamativos labios, misma que dejó sin aliento al vampiro, (Konoto-chan: al parecer hoy andamos un poco lentas, ne, si yo fuera vosotros hubiera adivinado quien es desde el principio, vamos! que no es tan difícil... creo o.o), un fino y casi imperceptible rubor carmín cubrió sus pálidas mejillas, y sonrió, por primera vez en mas de años sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa fría o cínica como acostumbraba, sino sincera y cálida.

--Con que... Kurama.-dijo en un susurro, mas para sí mismo.-Que bello nombre.-susurró.

Sin querer, dio un paso hacia atrás, pisando una pequeña rama y rompiéndola en el proceso; no fue un ruido lo bastante fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que el pelirrojo lo notara, claro que el vampiro se esfumó antes de que ojiverde lograra verlo. Miró extrañado el lugar donde había provenido aquel ruido, pero no se encontró con nada ni nadie.

--Kurama... Kurama!.-le llamó la niña tratando de atraer la atención del pelirrojo.-Que hay allí?.-preguntó curiosa.

--Nada... nada.-dijo olvidando el asunto y sonriéndole a la niña.

Ese día se prometió a si mismo que él sería suyo, y nada ni nadie lograrían impedírselo.

**† End Flash Back †**

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el amplio sillón de la sala de su casa, cerrando sus profundos ojos grises, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, utilizándolos como soporte, ese día los recuerdos le inundaban la mente, y le asaltaban a cada rato, y no podía impedirlo, por mucho que le irritara o le entristeciera... jamás podría olvidar su pasado, ya lo había intentado con anterioridad, pero no le sirvió de nada... y eso lo lastimaba, mucho... aquellos recuerdos aun le hacían llorar amargamente algunas veces, otras... se reprimía, y sufría en silencio, como siempre lo había hecho...

**† Flash Back †**

Se había convertido en vampiro prácticamente por voluntad propia, pero no se avergonzaba de ello... ya que su vida como criatura de la noche era mucho mas productiva y satisfactoria que la vida que tuvo como un mortal, si mal no recordaba tenía unos veinticinco o veintiséis años cuando su maestro le arrancó de una vida sin sentido, y si somos sinceros, su vida no valía nada a fin de cuentas.

Su madre, una mujer hermosa, buena y amable, había muerto cuando dio a luz a su hermano menor, que era escasamente tres años menos que él mismo. Su padre, un hombre de carácter fuerte e imponente pero a la vez justo y bueno, que se había sumido en la desesperación y había muerto exactamente diez años después.

Después, ambos hermanos fueron acogidos en una iglesia, en donde ambos habían aprendido a odiar a Dios con todo su ser; su hermano murió por enfermedad cinco años después, y con su hermano murió su única familia y su último rastro de amor a la vida.

De allí en adelante jamás volvió a sonreír, no mostraba sentimiento alguno; cierta vez intentó suicidarse, para dejar de sufrir esa eterna agonía, pero una de las monjas de la iglesia lo descubrió y saboteó toda posibilidad, primero fue un sermón larguísimo dado por el Padre de la misma Iglesia, sobre el terrible pecado que era el suicidio, de la horripilante forma en la que esas almas quedaban condenadas para toda la eternidad a sufrir la misma muerte día tras día hasta el fin de los tiempos, de cómo las personas insultaban a Dios llevando a cabo actos tan impuros y tan dignos de pasar la eternidad quemándose en el infierno, (Konoto-chan: Amén... gomen, resalta mucho mi desprecio hacia la iglesia? o.o), y después de tres horas, el mismo Padre le dio una golpiza que nunca olvidaría, dejándolo inconsciente por mas de tres días enteros, cuando despertó, se enteró de que el mismo Padre, había muerto misteriosamente, al parecer se suicido, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron, nunca supo lo que en verdad había sucedido con aquel hombre.

Desde ese día, su odio hacia Dios y hacia los humanos se acrecentó, volviéndose casi insoportable y hasta obsesivo; nunca tuvo amigos, y nunca los necesitó, nunca tuvo familia, exceptuando a su hermano, que era todo lo que le quedaba, pero lo dejó... a pesar de que le rogó, le suplicó y hasta lloró por que no le dejara, pero se fue, dejándolo solo... sin nadie.

Poco a poco había forjado una fría máscara, no dejando ver nada de lo que sentía... ¿Por qué? Si a fin de cuentas nunca había tenido emociones, sólo el odio, la tristeza y el dolor, ni las necesitaba, ya no le importaba nada ni nadie, ningún humano o sentimiento valían la pena, por que para que molestarse en hacer una vida si al final la vida se acaba y no importando lo que hagas, digas o pienses, la vida llega a su fin, no importando si tienes familia o no, si tienes dinero o no, nada vale la pena; su rostro se fue convirtiendo en un espacio vacío, despreciaba con toda su alma, a aquella sucia e hipócrita institución, aquella... cátedra que una vez se llamó a si misma: familia...

Y así se fue sumiendo en la oscuridad, sufriendo en silencio... llorando y gritando internamente, pero con un semblante frío por fuera; hasta que esa criatura de la noche se le presentó...

Caminaba lentamente por las oscuras calles de Londres, iluminadas sólo por los débiles rayos de luz de los faroles que adornaban la calle, era una noche oscura y fría de invierno, la nieve se acumulaba a los costados del camino, y en los pórticos de las casas al igual que en los techos de los edificios; sentía su cuerpo caliente, (Konoto-chan: no en ese sentido ¬¬), tal vez tendría algo de fiebre ya que no se había abrigado¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, total, nadie se preocupaba por él, y nunca nadie lo había hecho, se había salido a escondidas, las noches de los últimos seis meses se había estado escapando por las noches, ya que al no poder dormir, prefería caminar por las calles; al final de la calle, una figura oscura se cruzó en su camino, hipnotizándolo con su belleza sobrenatural que, no parecía en lo absoluto a la figura humana: alto, algo mas que él, delgado, cabello rubio largo y ondulado, unos penetrantes e increíbles ojos violetas, y una sonrisa que era capaz de helarle la sangre; pero que a la vez causaba en él un miedo que jamás creyó llegar a sentir; la figura comenzó a caminar lentamente, parecía flotar sobre el suelo, retrocedía a cada paso que él daba, hasta que quedó de espaldas a una pared, teniendo nula escapatoria, miró a ambos lados de la calle, pero no vió a nadie que pudiera ayudarle.

Sintiendo como unas frías manos apresaban sus muñecas, subiéndolas a la altura de su cabeza, intentó liberarse, pero fue en vano, abriendo ampliamente los ojos, cuando sus intentos de escapar se vieron impedidos por unos fríos labios que sellaron los suyos, (Konoto-chan: Ups, se me ha olvidado mencionar esta pareja al inicio del fic, espero que no haya inconveniente n.nU), al vampiro sujetó ambas muñecas dejando su otra mano libre, la cual se deslizó suavemente hasta la cintura del otro, provocando que abriera sus labios ligeramente, dándole la oportunidad de invadir su boca, el mas bajo intentaba safarse con movimientos bruscos, pero la fuerza del rubio superaba a la suya por mucho, y al no poder evitarlo, mordió fuertemente el labio inferior del mas alto, provocando que rompiera el beso abruptamente, jamás en su vida lo habían besado, y el hecho de que su primer beso fuera robado le enfurecía; con la respiración agitada, vió con asombro como la herida que había provocado en el labio del mas alto desaparecía lentamente.

--Cómo... Cómo se atreve!... no, suélteme!.-exigió cuando el otro le sujetaba por el brazo fuertemente, evitando así que intentara irse, provocando que escapara un gemido de dolor de sus labios.

--Karasu.-dijo con voz indiferente.

--Que?.-cuestionó el otro frunciendo el entrecejo, sin entender, y tratando de librarse del agarre del otro, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa.

--Karasu es mi nombre.-le dijo mirándolo fijamente. (Konoto-chan: Jaja, no se la esperaban, ne?). Posó una de sus pálidas manos en la frente del pelinegro para seguidamente tocar las mejillas sonrojadas.- Estás ardiendo en fiebre.-le recriminó con un tono de voz extrañamente dulce y con un dejo preocupación bastante visible.

--Déjeme!.-ordenó ladeando el rostro evitando así el contacto con aquella fría mano, tratando de que su tono de voz se escuchara firme, fallando terriblemente, ya que lo único que pronunciaron sus labios fue un quedo y débil susurro.

Todo fue oscuridad de allí en adelante, su vista se nubló totalmente, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se precipitó hacia adelante, si el rubio no lo hubiera sostenido se habría dado el golpe de su vida, lo cargó entre sus brazos delicadamente y ambos desaparecieron en la penumbra.

Sus ojos grises se fueron abriendo lentamente, revelando ante sí una visión totalmente ajena a él, un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios al sentir las agudas punzadas en su cabeza, posando sus manos en ésta, tratando inútilmente de menguar el dolor.

--Al fin despiertas.-dijo una fría voz desde un rincón oscuro de la habitación.- Pensé que dormirías para siempre.-Le habló ternura, mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios iluminando su pálido rostro, lentamente fue acercándose a la cama.

--Dónde estoy?.-preguntó con el miedo impreso en sus ojos y en su voz, cuando el ojivioleta estuvo cerca de él, se incorporó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie, pero al hacerlo de forma tan repentina sus piernas temblaron violentamente y sucumbieron ante su peso, pero el rubio lo sujetó firmemente por la cintura, evitando así que cayera al suelo.

-- Aún estas débil.-le dijo Karasu, atrayendo el cuerpo del pelinegro mas hacia el suyo propio.- No deberías descuidarte así.-le regañó.

--Aún no ha contestado a mi pregunta... Dónde estoy?.- preguntó nuevamente, más firme esta vez.

--En mi casa.-respondió a su vez el rubio, al tiempo que tocaba suavemente la mejilla derecha del otro.- No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para que llegaras a mi.-dijo mientras distraídamente retiraba los mechones tan negros como la penumbra que caían gracílmente en el rostro del otro.- No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para poder tenerte de esta manera, Yomi.-le dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos violetas en los grises del pelinegro, (Konoto-chan: si, ¬¬ me he visto en la penosa necesidad de tener que revelar el nombre, ya que no puedo poner un lemon entre dos extraños, verdad?... Chin, ya la regué, bueno no importa, total...), tomando su rostro entre sus manos, le besó de nuevo, comprobando para su felicidad que Yomi no oponía resistencia alguna, se inclinó lenta y firmemente hacia delante, obligando al pelinegro a recostarse en la mullida cama.

El menor se tensó visiblemente cuando el rubio se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, no sabía quien era, no lo conocía, pero sucumbía ante él como cual polvo al viento.

--No temas, no te haré daño.-le dijo con suavidad, tratando de calmar al otro, dándole delicadas caricias en el rostro.

Y lo besó de nuevo, y ésta vez, el ojigris cerró sus ojos, dejándose atrapar por las sensaciones, dejando en el olvido la debilidad que sentía su cuerpo y de su molesto dolor de cabeza; cosa que hizo que el rubio sonriera entre el beso, para seguidamente separarse de los labios de Yomi, y disponerse a atacar su apetecible cuello, (Konoto-chan: que? ¬¬, a mi me gusta Yomi n/n tal vez no tanto como Ku-chan, pero no hay que negar que tiene lo suyo), besándolo delicadamente y dar uno que otro suave mordisco, que provocaba gemidos queditos en el pelinegro, sonidos que eran mas que música para los oídos del ojivioleta.

Lentamente guió sus manos hasta los botones de la camisa Yomi, para disponerse a desabrocharlos uno por uno, con una mezcla asombrosa de delicadeza, sensualidad y rapidez, deslizando sus blancas manos por los hombros de éste, para finalmente deshacerse de aquella molesta prenda, y arrojarla lejos, ni se molestó siquiera en ver donde caía.

Unió sus labios con los carnosos del pelinegro, mientras sus manos brindaban sutiles caricias al torso desnudo del joven que estaba bajo él, logrando que la suave piel se erizara bajo su toque, las manos del pelinegro permanecían inmóviles en la cama: sin saber que hacer, o como intervenir; con nerviosismo y lentitud, guió una de sus manos hasta posarla en la pálida mejilla del otro, acariciándola suavemente, provocando que el rubio rompiera el eso y se separara ligeramente del rostro del otro, sólo para fijar sus ojos violetas en los grises del otro, sonriéndole dulcemente, le alzó medio cuerpo de la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente, embriagándose con el dulce aroma que despedía la suave cabellera negra del menor. Yomi se sentía extremadamente bien a su lado, a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veía, se sentía protegido... y sobretodo, amado.

--He esperado tenerte por mas de diez años.-le susurró al oído provocando un escalofrío en Yomi.- Desde que te vi por primera vez cuando apenas tenías quince o dieciséis años.-dijo acariciando las hebras negras y enredándolas entre sus dedos.- Me juré a mi mismo que te protegería de todo y de todos, hasta el día en que estuvieras listo para pertenecerme.-le sonrió dulcemente, acogiendo al otro entre sus brazos.- Casi me partes el alma cuando intentaste suicidarte aquella ves.-le dijo con melancolía y tristeza impresas en su voz, sus manos acariciaron con movimientos suaves la blanca espalda del pelinegro, asombrándose con la suavidad de ésta, tomando ambas muñecas, y pasando sus dedos por las finas marcas aun visibles que éstas tenían.- Estuve a punto de detenerte, pero esa... 'mujer' llegó antes de que yo pudiera intervenir.-dijo, poniendo énfasis de desprecio en la palabra.- Y cuando vi que ese hombre prácticamente te masacró a golpes... yo...-dijo con el enojo y la ira claramente notables en su voz, y abrazó a Yomi mas fuertemente, reviviendo las horribles imágenes que venían a su mente, escuchando claramente los gemidos y gritos de dolor que pronunciaron alguna vez los labios del pelinegro en sus oídos.- Te preguntarás, por que el hombre había muerto antes de que despertaras, verdad?.-cuestionó con una sonrisa en sus labios, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aun mas cuando vió que el menor lo miraba con incredulidad asintiendo con la cabeza.- Yo lo maté...-confesó sin el menor rastro de remordimiento alguno.- Me sentía realmente furioso, por que un hombre mortal como él se atrevió a ponerte tan siquiera un dedo encima, se atrevió a lastimarte de una forma tan cruel...-le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en las profundidades de aquellas orbes grises.- Pero eso quedó en el pasado, ahora que ya te tengo, las cosas serán muy diferentes... yo te protegeré... no dejaré que nada ni nadie me separe de ti, nunca dejaré que te hagan ningún daño.-le dijo con un brillo decidido en sus ojos violetas, acarició suavemente las blancas mejillas del otro, para seguidamente tomar su rostro entre sus manos y unir sus labios con delicadeza, como si Yomi fuera a romperse en mil pedazos si hacía algún movimiento brusco, como una delicada figura de frágil cristal.

Se inclinó hacia delante, recostando al menor en la cama de nueva cuenta, colocándose sobre él, apenas recargando su cuerpo sobre el otro, evitando aplastarle con su peso; colocó sus manos en la estrecha cintura del pelinegro, mientras éste pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera dorada, el mayor mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Yomi, pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que le fue concedido cuando el pelinegro separó ligeramente sus labios, y el otro aprovechó para invadir la boca del ojigris con su ávida lengua, embriagándose con el exquisito sabor que ésta poseía. Con movimientos lentos. Y a la camisa que estaba en el suelo de la habitación, le siguió toda prenda que cubría el apetecible cuerpo de su ahora amante.

Una vez que estuvo libre de toda prenda, el rubio se incorporo un poco, para así admirar el hermoso cuerpo de su pareja: comenzando con sus increíbles ojos grises, su bello rostro, labios llamativos y bien definidos, las suaves mejillas exquisitamente sonrojadas, la blanca y tersa piel que se ajustaba a su hermosa figura, sus largas piernas, su torso bien formado, sus estrechas caderas; Yomi al sentirse observado tan atentamente por aquellos escrutadores ojos violetas se sintió incómodo, el sonrojo se apoderó suavemente de sus mejillas, coloreándolas de un bello color rojo carmín; apenado, bajó su mirada, escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

--No te avergüences.-le dijo el rubio tomándolo delicadamente por la barbilla, obligándolo a subir su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos, sonriéndole.- Eres hermoso... lo mas hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida...-le habló para acto seguido besarlo apasionadamente, con rapidez se deshizo de su propia ropa, dejándola en el suelo de la habitación.

Se posicionó entre las largas piernas del ojigris, comenzó a besar su cuello, para pasar al pecho descubierto de éste, oyendo como suaves gemidos y suspiros escapaban de los sensuales labios del pelinegro, dejó un camino de besos hasta llegar a la ya necesitada intimidad del ojigris, el menor se sonrojó violentamente cuando vio la intensa mirada y la provocativa sonrisa que tenía Karasu para con él; dirigió sus labios hasta juntarlos con los del menor, acariciando una de sus blancas mejillas, y con su única mano libre, tomó suavemente el miembro del otro, acariciándolo, logrando que Yomi se arqueara en la cama y gimiera fuertemente, continuó masturbándolo un poco mas fuerte, deleitándose con los gemidos que el pelinegro pronunciaba en sus labios, lentamente lo guió hasta el orgasmo, haciendo que liberara su cálida esencia en su mano, esperó un momento hasta que la respiración del menor se regulara; se instaló suavemente entre sus largas piernas, separándolas con sutileza, y sin mas se dispuso a preparar a aquel delgado cuerpo para completar su unión; con suma delicadeza y cuidado introdujo un dedo en la estrecha entrada del pelinegro, causando que un quejido escapase de los labios entreabiertos del menor; sus labios, consoladores se apresuraron a besarlo, tratando de calmar su dolor, besando sus labios, ambas mejillas, para dejar un tierno beso en su frente.

--Shhh... Tranquilo.-le susurró al oído suavemente, al ver que el menor se tensaba, para después morder el lóbulo.- Relájate... Es para que no duela tanto después.-le dijo mirándolo con un brillo tierno por largo tiempo.- Eres virgen...-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, la cual provocó un violento sonrojo en el joven de ojos grises, para después asentir lentamente con la cabeza, el rubio se posesionó de sus labios, besándolo apasionadamente.

Espero a que el cuerpo del pelinegro se aclimatara a la primera intrusión, una vez paso esto, introdujo con suavidad un segundo dedo, provocando un gemido de dolor mas fuerte que el anterior; siguió acariciándolo y besándolo tratando de distraerlo del dolor, y al segundo le siguió un tercero, sacándole un quejido mas pronunciado, espero unos minutos hasta que el ojigris estuvo listo.

Para seguidamente, retirar con suavidad sus dedos de la estrecha entrada del pelinegro, lentamente se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del otro, cuidando de no depositar todo su peso sobre él, colocando las largas piernas del menor alrededor de su cintura, atrajo el rostro de Yomi hacia sí, sellando sus labios en un dulce beso, acaparando toda su atención, el pelinegro pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, enredando sus largos dedos en las hebras doradas del mayor, una vez que la atención del ojigris se concentró en el beso, guío su miembro a la estrecha entrada, y comenzó a penetrarlo suavemente, introduciendo primero sólo la punta. Mas un fuerte grito de dolor escapó de los labios de Yomi, preocupándolo, partiendo el beso inmediatamente; cerró fuertemente sus ojos ante el atroz dolor que invadía todo su cuerpo; aferró entre sus manos las blancas sábanas que cubrían la cama, pero el ojivioleta deshizo el fuerte agarre, tomó con delicadeza la barbilla del menor obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos, vió como aquellas orbes grises que tanto adoraba de cristalizaban, llenándose de lágrimas, mismas que ahora resbalaban por su rostro; las retiró suavemente con sus dedos, acariciando al mismo tiempo las sonrojadas mejillas, para seguidamente tomarlo entre sus brazos, Yomi se aferró fuertemente; continuó con su lenta intrusión, avanzando lo mas cautelosa y suavemente posible, temeroso de lastimar a su amor, se introdujo de poco a poco, hasta llegar a la mitad, quedándose quieto por ciertos plazos de tiempo, en los cuales se dedicaba a distraer al menor del dolor que le causaba la penetración; mientras tanto, Yomi se aferraba a los hombros del otro, enterrando sus uñas, casi arañándole la piel, intentando mermar el dolor; Karasu acariciaba con ternura la larga cabellera negra, el menor ya se veía mas relajado, y tomando sus caderas se introdujo por completo en el cuerpo del ojigris, ambos soltando un fuerte gemido; pero, las cristalinas lágrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo, resbalando sin control por el rostro de Yomi, de sus labios entreabiertos escapaban tenues sollozos y gemidos de dolor, el rubio se asustó, y mucho mas al ver el gesto de profundo dolor en su rostro... ¿acaso lo había lastimado, no, eso jamás se lo perdonaría...

--L-lo siento...-se disculpó.- Te lastimé?... estás bien?.-preguntó, alterado debido a la falta de respuesta por parte del otro.-Yomi... respóndeme, por favor... quieres que me detenga?... estás bien?... Yomi... me detengo?..-dijo cada vez mas desesperado, temía haberle lastimado, secó con sus dedos delicadamente las lágrimas cristalinas que emanaban de los ojos grises fuertemente cerrados del pelinegro, acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas, tocaba efímeramente los labios del menor con los suyos propios.- Yomi... contéstame, por favor... estas bien?.-preguntó de nuevo.

--S-si.-respondió con voz quebrada, el de ojos violetas sonrió aliviado.- E-estoy... bien.-dijo forzadamente, ahogando en su garganta un gemido de dolor que pugnaba por salir, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente por corto tiempo, para volverlos a abrir y mirar directamente a los ojos violetas de Karasu, dirigiéndole una sonrisa fugaz pero sincera.-Estoy bien.-dijo con voz un poco mas calmada, pero un fuerte gemido de dolor logró escapar de sus labios.

--Y-yo... lo siento, lo siento mucho... yo, no quise... no quise lastimarte, lo siento... yo no...-pero Yomi lo cortó, sellando sus labios con un beso, un contacto apenas algo mas efímero que el aliento.

--Esta bien...-le dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo.

--Pero...-

--Estoy bien...-le cortó el ojigris.

--Lo siento.-se disculpó, besando cortamente los labios del menor.-Lo lamento.-dijo besándolo de nuevo.-Te amo.-pronunció quedamente para después posesionarse nuevamente de aquellos labios que no se cansaba de besar, pero esta vez prolongó el contacto hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y los obligó a separarse.

--Yo también te amo.-contestó a su vez, cerrando sus ojos.

--No...-dijo, llamando la atención del otro.- No cierres tus ojos... yo, quiero verlos.-le pidió quedamente, acariciando ambos mejillas sonrojadas. Yomi abrió sus orbes grises, clavándolas en las violetas del otro.

El sólo hecho se escuchar esas dos palabras lo hacía infinitamente feliz, sintiéndose correspondido de todas y cada una de las formas posibles, había encontrado a aquel ser que lo completaba tanto mental, física como sentimentalmente; y era su deber y responsabilidad, bueno, era mas la necesidad de protegerlo y amarlo con todo su ser, permanecer a su lado por toda la eternidad, y quizá... quien sabe... talvez mas allá de la eternidad...

Le sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacía, y como no lo había hecho jamás. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro, posando sus labios con suavidad en la blanca piel del rubio, dejando un efímero beso, y luego otro y otro mas, dejó su cuello para seguidamente pasar a sus labios, uniéndolos en un suave beso. El rubio rompió el beso lentamente, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del menor, le sonrió dulcemente, besó su frente con cariño y le abrazó. Se movió ligeramente, un movimiento apenas perceptible, sintió entonces, pequeñas y placenteras descargas eléctricas a lo largo de toda su espalda, y al parecer no fue el único, ya que el pelinegro soltó en su oído un tenue gemido muy diferente a los anteriores, ya no de dolor, sino de placer.

Y de manera lenta y cuidadosa, dio la primera envestida, entrando y saliendo lentamente, en primera instancia fue algo dolorosa para el ojigris, quien cerró sus ojos y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del rubio, abrazándose a él.

--Estas bien?.-preguntó el ojivioleta, preocupado.

--S-si...-dijo entrecortadamente.-Hazlo de nuevo, por favor.-pidió susurrando al oído de Karasu, cerrando sus ojos.

Y así lo hizo. Moviéndose siempre de forma lenta y cuidadosa, a pesar de estar completamente perdido en las sensaciones; Yomi era tan estrecho y cálido, suficiente para perder la razón. Fue aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas a manera que el pelinegro se lo pedía.

--Aaaaaahhh!.- gritó Yomi, cuando el rubio tocó un punto dentro de sí, que lo sumió total y completamente en el placer, haciéndolo arquear su espalda.

El rubio sólo sonrió placenteramente, y se posesionó de aquellos labios con pasión, mordiendo con suavidad el labio inferior, siguiendo con las incesables embestidas, que cada vez eran mas fuertes y profundas, arrancando fuertes gemidos y gritos de placer de ambos, el rubio sintió cerca su clímax, y tomó en sus mano el miembro del otro, masturbándolo, provocándolo la misma sensación que él tenía en su interior; el placer era doble para Yomi, quien era tomado por el rubio, y a la vez masturbado por él. Pero todo lo que tiene un comienzo, tiene un final, y pronto ambos llegaron al límite, Yomi terminó dejando su esencia en el torso de ambos y Karasu dejando parte de su ser en el interior del ojigris, marcándolo como suyo.

Dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el del pelinegro, evitando recargar todo su peso, respirando entrecortadamente, escuchando la respiración agitada del pelinegro en su oído, se separó un poco, y lo miró a los ojos, recibiendo una sonrisa cansada del menor, besó sus labios cortamente, para después salir de él con delicadeza, el menor cerró sus ojos al dolor inicial; cuando el rubio dirigió su vista hacia a bajo, y miró con espanto como su miembro estaba cubierto de sangre.

--Dios!... Yomi yo... lo siento, te lastime... yo.-pero el pelinegro lo calló plantándole un beso en los labios.

--Estoy bien.-le dijo quedamente.- Tal vez era un poco estrecho, eso es todo.-le calmó con voz suave y una encantadora sonrisa.

--Lo lamento.-dijo de nuevo, para seguidamente apoderarse de esos labios que no se cansaba de besar, y ni se cansaría nunca, separándose una vez que el aire les hizo falta y besando su frente con cariño al igual que sus aún sonrojadas mejillas, recostándose al lado del menor, para después abrazarlo posesivamente, y cubrir ambos cuerpos con las blancas sábanas de la cama; dejándose por el cansancio, sumiéndose en un profundo y tranquilo sueño...

A la mañana siguiente, tenues rayos de luz iluminaron su rostro, haciendo que abriera sus ojos violetas lentamente, y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fueron unas hebras negras como la penumbra, sonrió encantado al ver el delgado cuerpo de su amante junto al suyo; cuidando de no despertarlo, lo abrazó, juntando su cuerpo lo mas posible al suyo propio, embriagándose con su perfume, besando los negros cabellos; acariciando suavemente las blancas mejillas, buscó con sus labios los del ojigris, sellándolos con un delicado beso, al momento en que se separó del beso, unos brazos rodearon su cuello, uniendo sus labios de nuevo, rodeó con sus brazos la estrecha cintura del pelinegro, terminó el beso lamiendo los dulces labios de Yomi.

**† End Flash Back †**

Le sorprendía que aún recordara esos momentos con total claridad, como si hubieran sido ayer mismo y no hace mas de cincuenta años. A veces llegaba a maravillarle la capacidad de su memoria. Sus orbes grises se cristalizaron lentamente, y varias lágrimas rodaron silenciosamente por su rostro, ni un solo sollozo salió de sus labios, sólo sus ojos derramando silenciosas lágrimas de dolor y tristeza. Como quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y volver a aquellos días... pero eso no es posible, no podemos retroceder el tiempo a nuestro antojo, sólo podemos esperar y dejarlo pasar...

**† Flash Back †**

--Quiero que seas mi compañero.-pidió con voz queda y anhelante.

--Claro.-aceptó gustoso.

--Pero... quiero que estés seguro, una vez que esto suceda, no hay marcha atrás, y no quisiera que...-pero fue interrumpido por un par de dedos mansos que se posaron sobre sus labios, callándolo.

--Esta bien.-dijo simplemente.- Que tiene de malo, que entregue mi vida al hombre que ya tiene mi corazón y mi cuerpo?.-preguntó susurrante, con una sonrisa en los labios.

--Esta bien.-dijo rozando sus labios con los del ojigris, eliminando la poca distancia que los separaba, unió ambos labios en un beso, pasando sus brazos por la espalda del menor, bajándolos lentamente, hasta posarlos en la delgada cintura del ojigris, quien pasó sus brazos por el cuello del ojivioleta, enredando sus dedos en las hebras doradas del otro.

Deshizo el beso, para dirigir sus labios hasta el blanco cuello del menor. Yomi sintió claramente cuando los filosos y largos colmillos del vampiro de clavaron en su cuello, sacándole un quedo gemido de dolor, sentía como si o vaciaran por dentro, sus piernas comenzaron a ceder ante su peso, pero el rubio lo sujeto fuertemente evitando que cayera; el rostro del ojigris perdió de golpe el color que poseía, quedando casi al borde de la muerte; el vampiro se separó del cuello del otro, se hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca, el cual sangró abundantemente.

--Bebe.-le dijo acercando su muñeca a los labios entreabiertos del pelinegro, quien por inercia hizo lo que le pedía.

Al poco tiempo sintió como un intenso y agudo dolor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, mordió su labios inferior, ahogando en su garganta los gemidos y gritos de dolor que pugnaban por salir, se aferró al cuerpo del ojivioleta con fuerza, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

--Calma... relájate... es sólo tu cuerpo que está muriendo.-le susurró el vampiro al oído.

Y así de improviso como empezó, el dolor cesó sin previo aviso, dejó caer su cuerpo, siendo sostenido por el ojivioleta, quien sólo le cargó y le llevó hasta la habitación que ambos compartían, recostándole con delicadeza en la mullida cama, contemplándolo; abrió sus orbes grises lentamente, mirando por primera vez un mundo completamente nuevo para él...

**† End Flash Back †**

Bien hasta aquí por ahora, muchísimas gracias a las personas que leyeron y espero que os haya gustado.

**_†...Mientras los Santos observan, un mensajero de la oscuridad actúa entre las sombras, en el jardín de Dios... †_**


	4. Pain and sorrow part I

Hello, Hello, primeramente: Gomen, tuve un pequeño acceso de torpeza, y no conteste dos reviews por allí, no quiero decir que no me importen, es decir, los reviews son lo mas importante para mi, es sólo que... tengo excusa, claro, estaba yo en mi trabajo a eso de la una de la madrugada y aproveche para llevarme el capítulo para publicarlo, y yo muy feliz y satisfecha lo publiqué, y en eso me llega un correo de FanFiction y era un review del capitulo anterior, y no pude contestarlo, así como otro mas por allí, así que: Lo siento mucho a esas dos personas T-T, prometo no ser tan torpe de ahora en adelante.

**Reviews:**

**Caro Jaganshi: **Primero que nada: Hola! y muchas gracias por leer. Bueno... a mi me cae bien Karasu o.o me parece que es un personaje muy interesante... Uy! y en cuanto a lo del lemon entre Yusuke y Kurama, bueno, creo que tendremos que hablar de eso antes de publicar el siguiente capítulo, ok? No te preocupes, sabes que las opiniones de los lectores son lo más importante para mi. Gracias de nuevo por leer y espero que sea de tu agrado. Ciao!

**Nasaki: **Gracias por leer. Bueno, debo aclararte que jamás me ha gustado la religión y dudo mucho que algún día me guste, y tengo mis razones para pensar eso. En cuanto a Yomi y Karasu, pues quise variar un poco, ya que ningún cambio es malo para mi jeje, y bueno, Karasu sí es rubio, ninia, no se si recuerdes cuando peleó contra Kurama, en esos capítulos su cabello cambió de negro a rubio. Y bueno no soy una gran fan de Anne Rice, ya que sólo he leído dos libros de ella, así que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de hacer que mi fic se parezca a lo que ella dice en cuanto a los vampiros, ya que me gusta más crear mi propia historia sin apegarme a la de nadie. Y bueno, no ha todo mundo le gustan los lemons, pero a mi si, dependiendo de la historia y a mi me pareció adecuado poner uno jeje. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Bye-Bye.

**Amberosse:** Hello, muchas gracias por leer, y me hace feliz el saber que te agrada mi fic, y en cuanto a lo de mi profile, pues sólo puse las parejas que me gustan y pongo lo que en verdad soy, aunque dentro de poco tendré que renovarlo, y agregarle algunas cosillas por allí, entre ellas, nuevas parejas yaoi n.n. muchas gracias por leer y espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Warning:** Bien, estoy realmente harta de escribir esto una y otra vez, así que vayamos rápido: este fic contiene Yaoi, Shonen ai, lemon y rape (aunque lo del rape no es muy seguro), así que, homofóbicos, hacedme el favor de: Largarse de una buena vez!.

**Disclaimer:** Todas sabemos que YYH no me pertenece, ok? No es mío ni nunca lo será, para fortuna y suerte de los homofóbicos n.nU.

**Dedicado a:** Nasaki, que ha esperado y seguido cada capítulo. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

**† Destination Darkness † By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter IV: Pain and sorrow (Part I)**

Posó una de sus blancas manos en su rostro, retirando con sus dedos algunas de las cristalinas lágrimas que resbalaban por su pálido rostro, observó sus dedos húmedos con curiosidad, hace tanto que no lloraba, y a veces el llorar le hacía bien, (Konoto-chan: O al menos en mi caso), se desahogaba y veía con mas claridad la situación, pero ahora no había ninguna situación que ver, eran sólo recuerdos de hechos pasados, lo único que le quedaba eran recuerdos y un pequeño regalo...

**†** **Flash Back †**

--Quiero darte algo.-le dijo el rubio llamando la atención del pelinegro quien estaba sentado cómodamente sobre su regazo, con su rostro escondido en el cuello del otro, recibiendo placenteras caricias en su larga cabellera y en su espalda.

--Mmmm?.-sólo pronunció levantando su rostro y clavando sus orbes grises en las violetas del otro.

--Sólo observa.-dijo mientras se incorporaba de su, hasta ahora asiento, dirigiéndose hasta uno de los cajones del tocador, y abriendo uno de ellos, sacando de su interior una pequeña y alargada caja de color negro, para seguidamente regresar al lugar que había ocupado junto al pelinegro, atrayéndolo hacia sí.-Toma.-le dijo entregándole la cajita, poniéndola entre sus manos.

--Qué es?.-preguntó con curiosidad, examinando la pequeña caja negra.

--Ábrela y lo sabrás.-le susurro quedamente al oído del ojigris, para después besar una de las pálidas mejillas del menor, sacándole una sonrisa de los labios.

--Esta bien.-dijo el pelinegro, abriendo lentamente la caja, abriendo ampliamente sus orbes grises, maravillándose con el contenido: dentro había una cruz de plata, sencilla, sin ninguna gema ni piedra que la adornara, pero con los bordes bellamente trabajados. La tomó entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente, para acto seguido arrojarse en los brazos abiertos del rubio, quien lo abrazó fuertemente con una bella sonrisa en los labios.-Es bellísima.-le dijo al oído.-Gracias.-susurró para después dejar un suave beso en los labios del ojivioleta.

--Haría lo que fuera por ti.-contestó a su vez, dejando un cariñoso beso en la frente del pelinegro, quien cerró sus orbes grises.- Vamos, déjame ponértela.-le habló susurrante acariciando su blanca mejilla, rozando sus labios con los suyos propios, arrebatándole con naturalidad la cruz de plata de las manos del ojigris.

--Claro.- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

--Ven.-le llamó incorporándose, y ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie, el menor aceptó gustoso, tomando la mano del mayor, incorporándose. Pero cuando estaba justo a punto de pararse, el mayor jaló su mano fuertemente, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y acto seguido, dejó de sentir como sus pies tocaban el suelo, para ser cargado entre los brazos del rubio.

-- Porqué siempre haces esto?.-preguntó con falso enojo, pero no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

--Me gusta cargarte.-contestó simplemente el de ojos violetas, sonriéndole de igual manera.-Acaso no puedo?.-preguntó mirándolo fijamente mientras avanzaba.

--Claro que puedes... de todas maneras, siempre haces lo que quieres.-dijo restándole importancia, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, haciendo sonreír aún mas al ojivioleta.

--Es verdad.-secundó el mayor, dándole la razón, percibiendo el perfume que despedían los cabellos negros del otro.

--Pero al parecer olvidas que puedo caminar solo.-dijo poniéndose cómodo entre los brazos del rubio.

--Entonces...-sólo dijo, antes de dejar caer el cuerpo del menor sin previo aviso.

--Ahhh!.-fue lo único que exclamó, cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llegó, ya que el rubio lo había sujetado de nuevo entre sus brazos antes de que alcanzara a tocar el suelo.-No hagas eso!.-le regaño.- Me asustaste.-replicó dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

--Qué?... acaso pensabas que te dejaría caer?.- preguntó con incredulidad en su voz, arqueando una de sus cejas rubias.

--No... pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.-dijo el ojigris.

--Esta bien.-habló el ojivioleta, soltando los pies del pelinegro, bajándolos lentamente hasta que estos tocaron el suelo, parándose ambos frente a un gran espejo, (Konoto-chan: ejemm, ejemm, para los que han leído las obras de Anne Rice, otros cuentos o historias de vampiros, quiero aclarar que éste fic omite o elimina alguna de las típicas características que se le atribuyen a los vampiros, por ejemplo: el no poder salir a la luz del sol, aquí eso es falso, ya que dependiendo de la edad y experiencia del vampiro puede ser tocado por los rayos solares; otra, lo de no poder reflejarse en los espejos, eso aquí también es falso; bien, una vez aclarado esto, continuemos) y comenzó la tarea de peinar el largo cabello negro de Yomi hacia un lado, acariciando al mismo tiempo el blanco cuello del joven vampiro; ese, definitivamente no era el cuello de un hombre, era como el de un adonis puro y terrenal. Rodeándolo con sus brazos, colocó el pendiente alrededor de su cuello; apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del menor, y rodeando su delgada cintura con sus brazos.

--Te luce bien.-le dijo al ver la imagen en el espejo.

--No sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi.-dijo el pelinegro volviéndose y quedando frente al rubio.

--Me conformaría con un beso.-dijo sonriendo, mientras el menor obedecía su petición, sellando sus labios con un dulce y efímero contacto de sus labios con los del ojivioleta.

**†** **End Flash Back †**

Sujetó suavemente entre sus manos la brillante cruz de plata y sonrió ligera y tristemente, casi con desgana. Para después incorporarse lentamente y ponerse de pie. Al mirar por la ventana entreabierta se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, el cielo estaba completamente oscurecido, iluminado sólo por la pálida luz de la luna y el destello de las estrellas que adornaban el negro cielo.

Se quedó parado allí, viendo solamente el cielo a través de las cortinas y del cristal de la ventana. No supo si fueron horas las que se quedó así, o si sólo fueron algunos pocos minutos. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, posó su mano en la perilla de la misma y la giró para seguidamente salir de la habitación. Caminó por el largo y oscuro pasillo, bajó la escalinata y salió de la amplia casa. Siguió avanzando hasta perderse entre las sombras de los árboles del espeso y lúgubre bosque.

**KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk**

--Estas bien?.-preguntó al pelirrojo que tenía su rostro escondido en la curvatura de su cuello.

Pero de nuevo, el silencio fue su única respuesta. Estrechó el delgado cuerpo del ojiverde entre sus brazos, quien se estremeció, soltando un sollozo. El primero de muchos, mientras las cristalinas lágrimas escapaban por entre sus párpados fuertemente cerrados. El pelinegro sentía las tibias lágrimas de Kurama mojar la piel de su cuello, sentía también cómo el pelirrojo se aferraba a él, llorando ya sin consuelo. Y sólo atinó a acariciar con delicadeza las largas y sedosas hebras rojizas. Esperando pacientemente a que el ojiverde se calmara y desahogara su dolor. Pasaron largos momentos hasta que los sollozos del menor fueron cesando poco a poco; el pelinegro separó un poco a Kurama de sí, lo suficiente para ver cómo las lágrimas seguían resbalando lamentablemente por su bello rostro, aquellos dulces ojos verdes ya irritados por el llanto, mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, ahogando en su garganta sollozos que intentaban escapar de sus labios.

Cómo le partía el alma verlo así. Secó las lágrimas con sus dedos suavemente, haciendo que las orbes esmeralda fueran ocultas por las párpados elegantemente adornados por gruesas pestañas. Pero a pesar de sus intentos, las gotas saladas no detenían su descenso por el rostro de Kurama.

El haberse enterado de la muerte de sus dos hermanos le destrozó... y no siendo eso suficiente tortura, su madre fue la más afectada, mucho más que su padre y él mismo: no quería comer, ni hablar y lloraba sin consuelo todo el tiempo, y a veces permanecía en silencio por varios días seguidos, sin hacer ni decir absolutamente nada, con la mirada pérdida en un punto muerto de la ventana, con su mente completamente fuera de su cuerpo. Cayó en una gran depresión, enfermó gravemente y murió una semana después. Y al parecer su padre terminaría por seguir el mismo camino que su madre antes había tomado: el dejarse ir, morir de a poco...

Y todo ocurrió en menos de dos meses. La vida de Kurama había dado un brusco y horrible giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Un día tenía a toda su familia y todos eran felices y al siguiente todos morían, uno por uno. Ahora ya sólo tenía a su padre, pero al paso que iva lo perdería en muy poco tiempo. El mundo se había derrumbado ante sus ojos, cayendo sin poder creerlo, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a él. Siendo golpeado y humillado por la muerte ya estando caído.

--No sabes cómo me destroza verte así, Kurama.-dijo en un susurro, acariciando con suavidad una de las blancas mejillas del pelirrojo, mirándolo tiernamente.

Tomó el rostro del ojiverde con delicadeza entre sus manos, eliminando lentamente la distancia entre ambos. Uniendo sus labios con los del mas bajo en estatura en un suave y tierno beso, un simple y delicado toque de labios; lo besó con tanta devoción y cariño que el pelirrojo se estremecía entre sus brazos. Con una de sus manos acarició con delicadeza la larga cabellera, mientras unía su otra mano con la de Kurama, entrelazando sus dedos; llevó los brazos del menor hasta conseguir que los enredara en su cuello, para seguidamente colocar sus manos en la estrecha cintura del ojiverde, y lentamente lo recostó sobre el césped sin separar sus labios de los del pelirrojo, colocándose sobre él y evitando a la vez colocar todo su peso sobre él, a la sombra del gran árbol donde ambos habían estado sentados.

El cielo sobre ambos jóvenes se tenía con los naranjas, rosados y violetas del ocaso, coloreando las nubes de un rosa pálido que se oscurecía tornándose púrpura conforme el sol descendía a cada segundo que pasaba. De naranjas y rosados pasó a colorearse de violetas, púrpuras y azules intensos, mientras el último rayo de sol moría, dejando el cielo libre para la luna pálida y plateada que comenzaba a verse a través de las oscuras nubes y las parpadeantes estrellas. La luz dorada del sol fue reemplazada por el brillo azul pálido de la luna, provocando que las sombras se alargasen formando extrañas y peculiares figuras sobre el verde pasto.

A la falta del vital oxigeno separó lentamente sus labios de los carnosos de Kurama, rompiendo el beso. Miró el bello rostro del pelirrojo que estaba debajo de él, que continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, con la respiración algo agitada. Acarició con suavidad su mejilla, como una invitación tácita a abrir sus orbes, el menor las abrió, rebelando un par de cansados pero hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. El pelinegro se encontró con la imagen mas bella que jamás había visto en su vida: las delicadas facciones de Kurama acentuadas por el tenue brillo azul pálido, su blanca y tersa piel iluminada por la luz opaca del astro plateado, era su imaginación o era la luz de la luna que engañaba a sus ojos mortales con aquella hermosa y casi irreal ilusión óptica (Konoto-han: bien, bien, basta de tanta cursilería! ).

--Vamos, comienza a hacer frío.-habló Yusuke incorporándose y ayudando al ojiverde en el proceso. Y ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa del ojiverde.

--Comenzaba a cansarme de esperar.-dijo una fría voz, muy familiarmente conocida por los dos jóvenes, quienes en primera instancia se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquella gélida voz.-Hola, Kurama.-saludó Yomi a un contrariado pelirrojo.-Tan hermoso como siempre.-pronunció mirándolo de una forma que hizo incomodar al menor en sobremanera.

--Qué quieres?.-preguntó Yusuke bastante molesto por la forma en la que el vampiro miraba al ojiverde (Konoto-chan: claro que ellos no saben que él es un vampiro).

--A Kurama, es él a quien quiero.-dijo para acto seguido esbozar una fría sonrisa.

--Primero tendrás que matarme antes de que puedas ponerle un dedo encima!.-exclamó desafiante.

--Si hay necesidad de hacerlo lo haré, aunque no tengo ninguna intención de perder mi tiempo eliminando a un patético mortal cómo tu... pero si tanto insistes...-dijo con voz tenue, para seguidamente desvanecerse en la oscuridad, ante los ojos sorprendidos de ambos jóvenes.

--Dónde estas?.-exclamó el de ojos castaños.

--Aquí.-dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas. No le dio oportunidad para volverse, lo golpeó fuertemente mandándolo de bruces al suelo.-Simplemente patético.-dijo arrastrando las palabras.-Y ahora... tú vendrás conmigo, Kurama.-pronunció suavemente, acorralándolo contra un árbol, el pelirrojo se resistió y trató de empujarlo, pero el ojigris se le adelantó sujetándolo por las muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza.

--Suéltame!.-exigió, tratando de soltar sus manos, pero el pelinegro lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

--Eres demasiado para ser un simple humano.-pronunció el vampiro con voz susurrante, con una sola mano logró sujetar ambas muñecas del ojiverde.-Tan frágil y hermoso.-dijo mirando con detenimiento aquellas orbes esmeraldas, mientras que con su mano libre acarició suavemente una de las mejillas del pelirrojo, maravillándose con lo tersa que era aquella blanca piel bajo sus dedos.-Ya es hora.-dijo soltando lentamente las muñecas del pelirrojo de su agarre, seguidamente lo golpeó en el estómago, no muy fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. Sujetándolo antes de que cayera. Lo cargó entre sus brazos cuidadosamente.

--Creo que no hizo falta matarte para poder llevármelo.-dijo con burla.-Aunque pensé que tendría que matarte esta noche, creo que te daré un poco mas de tiempo de vida.-pronunció fríamente, desapareciendo con un inconsciente pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

--KURAMA!.-exclamó el pelinegro, pero no pudo hacer nada.

**KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk **

Gracias por leer y espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado. Ja Ne!


End file.
